


Love Me Anyway

by queenofspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Rebuilding Relationship, Slow Build, SuperCorp, set after 5x01, there will probably be smut at some point, we love gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofspace/pseuds/queenofspace
Summary: With Lena now knowing about Kara, they decide to talk about where to go from there. The struggles of rebuilding a friendship are evident and there are always going to be issues along the way. All Kara had to hear was that Lena was willing to try for her, and that's all that matters.





	Love Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everyone. I know I have another supercorp fic that I have yet to finish but I’ve been rolling around with this idea since the reveal. I already have the entire story planned out with how I want to go. It's going to be roughly 20 chapters. I really hope you like it! Also this story has some Kryptonese in it, in no way shape or form am I good with the language so a lot of this is creative liberty. Bear with me. Enjoy :) - queen

“You’ll always be my best friend.”

And that was all Kara needed to hear. She felt as if the weight that was on her shoulders suddenly just disappeared. Hearing Lena say those words was like unlocking a new path their friendship would go down. Kara knew in her heart she would never lie to her best friend again. The pain and hurt she felt from lying for years was unexplainable. But now, Kara’s secret revealed, there would be nothing left to hide. They could finally be one hundred percent themselves around one another.

<=+=>

Kara flew around National City, one last task of the night on her mind. She had to go see Lena. 

Flying to the other woman’s apartment with ease she touched down on the balcony. The other woman turned around and gave a gentle smile to the super. Kara smiled back, this was one of the first times she approached Lena in her super suit with the brunette knowing about her secret. Walking over she fiddled with the watch in her hand. 

“Done saving the day so soon?” Lena asked.

“Oh well… yeah. I just wanted to see you. I also have something for you, which is the whole reason I’m here. Well not the whole reason, I love seeing you.” Kara rambled off quickly.

Lena stifled a laugh and Kara’s face broke into a goofy grin. She stepped closer to her.

“I wanted to give you this,” She presented the watch to Lena, “It’s a signal watch, if you ever need me, I’m just one call away.” Lena looked down at the watch before taking it into her hands. She stared at it for a moment and smiled at Kara. 

“I know it’s not going to fix everything, I know I hurt you but maybe this can be a new start? No secrets. Not anymore.” Kara said.

“I think I’d like that a lot. But Kara, it’s going to take some time. We’ve been best friends for years and only just now finding out? I know you had your reasons but it still hurts to be lied to.” Lena said as she slowly attempted to fasten the watch onto her wrist.

“I know, which is why I’m here. I’m ready to tell you everything,” Kara reached her hands down to Lena’s wrist, “Let me help you.”

Kara gently fastened the signal watch onto Lena’s wrist. She showed Lena how to flip the watch face up and that when she pressed the crest Kara would hear it. She held onto Lena’s wrist for a second longer before dropping her hands. They fell to her side where she began to tap her thighs. 

“So, um, what do you want to know?” Kara asked.

“Kara, it’s rather late and I think we should save that conversation for a later day. Why don’t we do dinner tomorrow? You can tell me whatever you want and to suffice my own queries, I’ll ask you what I want to know. Is that alright?” Lena said, leaning against the balcony railing.

Kara nodded quickly, “Yeah! Yeah of course, I totally understand. We can make food at my place! And then just talk. Whatever you want to know. I want you back Lena, I never should've pushed you away.”

Lena sent another smile her way, “We’ll be okay Kara. We’ll figure this out. So I’ll see you tomorrow at your apartment at, say, eight?”

Kara smiled back at her before nodding once more. 

“Sounds perfect. Goodnight Lena,” She said before resting a hand on her friend’s shoulder. 

“Goodnight Supergirl.” Lena said as Kara took off, flying back to her apartment.

<=+=>

It was 7:45 PM the next day and Kara was cleaning her apartment. She used her superspeed to quickly gather everything up and put it in its proper place. She didn’t mean to wait until the last minute to tidy up, but she’d been out buying things for her and Lena’s dinner tonight. She figured something simple would be okay and that she couldn’t mess it up that badly. So she got everything she’d need for homemade pizza. 

At 7:55 Kara realized she still needed to change. Quickly going into her bedroom she found a gray sweater and jeans, she put them on and just as she finished she heard footsteps. Going to her door, she opened it just as Lena was raising her hand to knock.

“Will I get used to that?” Lena asked as she entered Kara’s apartment.

“Hm?” Kara questioned as she closed the door behind the other woman, following her to her small kitchen.

“You using your powers like that. You knew I was here before I even had a chance to knock,” Lena said as she leaned against the stove.

“Oh um, I heard your footsteps. I know what they sound like, I memorized them. Not like in a weird way, or anything like that.” Kara said, ducking her head.

Lena only nodded before looking at the items on Kara’s counter.

“Are we making pizza?” 

“Yeah! I thought it’d be fun. I even got vegetables you can put on yours.” Kara said, smiling.

“Well you’ll have to help me finish it, there’s no way I can eat an entire pizza by myself.” Lena laughed as she reached for the dough.

“That will so not be an issue, I have a really big appetite. I have to eat around 12,000 calories a day just to keep up!”

Lena smiled at her and then nodded her head to the dough, “Shall we begin?”

Kara returned the smile and went to set the oven to the correct temperature. They rolled out their doughs and created their pizzas.

“Why does yours look so much better than mine?” Kara questioned, looking at her messy self-made pizza. The sauce was sloppy and the toppings weren’t faring much better. 

Lena’s was prim and proper (much like the woman herself), everything was neatly spread out and looked almost too good to be true. 

“I suppose you’ve found out my hidden secret, I’m actually a master pizza maker.”

“A woman after my heart,” Kara grasped her chest as she fanned herself before laughing.

Shortly after they finished, the pizzas went into the oven and a timer was set. They walked over to Kara’s couch and sat down. They sat in silence for a moment, Kara tapping her knees with her fingers. Lena rested a hand over Kara’s left one.

“Where do you want to start?” The brunette asked.

“Well… I can start with Krypton if you want? It’s where I’m from.”

“I think I’d like to hear about that,” Lena smiled.

Kara smiled back and quickly went to her room, telling Lena to hold on for a moment. When she walked back, she held a painting. She’d painted it when she first moved to National City, a painting of what her planet’s skies looked like. 

“This is Krypton, we lived under a red sun. It acted in the same way Earth’s sun does, but we didn’t have powers there. We were much like humans. Our planet was of very intellectual beings, so a lot of Earth science and math is almost elementary to me. I guess here I could be considered a once in a lifetime genius, but home I was just really advanced. Not to boast or anything,” Kara laughed.

She handed Lena the painting. Kara watched as she traced her fingers delicately over the red skies and the futuristic looking buildings. She looked back to Kara.

“What about your family?”

“Well, my real name is Kara Zor-El, my surname is my father’s name as that’s how it works for daughters of Krypton. My mother’s name was Alura. They were both rather important to say the least. The house of El had a lot of power on Krypton. Sometimes I hate them, they could’ve saved our planet, but they didn’t. I let go of that anger though. I didn’t want to have that as the thought of my parents. I miss them every day, but it’s easier with all the friends and family I’ve made. And having Kal-El, or well Superman, here makes that pain a little bit easier.” Kara said, smiling down at her lap.

“When our planet was being destroyed they sent Kal-El to Earth and my parents sent me to be his protector. I was about 13? I got in the pod and they sent me off. But the impact from my planet’s destruction made my pod get off course and I ended up spending about 24 years in this place called the phantom zone. It was a place where time doesn’t pass. I slept for all of it, but I still remember being there. Stuck and trapped, not knowing if I was ever going to leave.”

“Oh Kara…” Lena said, putting the painting on the table as she put her hand on Kara’s knee.

“No it’s alright. I don’t have as many nightmares about it anymore. I am claustrophobic though. I guess that’s a fun fact about me. The girl of steel is afraid of small spaces…” Kara laughed at the thought as she ducked her head.

“We’re all scared of something Kara. You may be invulnerable but it’s okay to be fearful of something.” Lena said reassuringly.

Kara gave a warm smile at the brunette.

“Well, when I got to Earth, Kal-El found me, but he was all grown up. He was Superman. So he took me to the Danvers and they adopted me into their home. Eliza and Jeremiah were wonderful. Jeremiah made me glasses to help me not over-stimulate myself with all the powers I had gained under your- our - yellow sun. I struggled some in school, but just because I never understood why I had to learn about the old people who made the country and all of that. Alex ended up helping me after this whole thing with a case. Which we solved by the way. That’s a story for another time though.” 

“I never used my powers in public until one day when a plane was crashing, it had Alex on it. So I stopped everything and saved it. And that’s where Supergirl came from. The name courtesy of Ms. Gra- Cat. I then kinda went into the whole hero business after that. Kal-El ended up giving me his baby blanket, which turned out to make a very durable cape. Well except against dinosaurs…” Kara said, frowning at the thought of the ripped cape.

Lena only nodded, not looking like she was going to question anything Kara continued.

“And I think that’s all I can really think of? I guess that’s all of me. Well the unknown parts of me.” Kara said, looking over at Lena.

“Thank you for telling me all of that Kara.”

“Of course, I’ve wanted to tell you everything since the beginning but…”

“I know. And it’ll be okay soon. This is a really good first step I think.” Lena said as she patted the blonde’s knee.

Kara grinned and then the timer went off.

  
“Pizza!” Kara exclaimed, quickly getting up to go to the kitchen, hearing Lena following close behind.

Kara opened the oven and went to take the pizza out of the oven with her hands when Lena lurched her hands forward to stop Kara before quickly stepping back.

“In that moment I forgot you were invulnerable and can in fact touch hot things without burning your hands to no return.” Lena said, laughing slightly.

Kara giggled and then went back to gripping the oven rails and taking their pizzas out. She set them on the counter before going to one of her drawers to search for her pizza cutter. She shuffled around the drawer for a moment, unable to find what she was looking for she leaned up and pouted. 

“What’s the matter?” Lena asked, stepping over to where Kara stood.

“I can’t find my pizza cutter. I’m 99% sure it was in this drawer…” Kara said as she stepped back when Lena brushed past her to open up the drawer below the one Kara looked through.

“Well, the 1% prevails it seems,” Lena said as she held up the pizza cutter.

Kara grinned as she took the tool from Lena’s hands and cut both of the pizzas. Lena had already grabbed plates from one of Kara’s cupboards, allowing the blonde to serve the homemade food. 

“And now, we eat!” Kara said happily, already biting into her pizza.

They walked back to the couch, plates in hand and sat down once more. They ate in silence for the most part, Kara shoving too much food in her mouth to talk in the first place. She could feel Lena’s eyes on her as she finished her fourth slice of pizza. Kara cocked her head to the side as she swallowed the bite that was in her mouth.

“The symbol on your chest, it’s not an S is it?” Lena asked.

Kara smiled and shook her head, “Nope. It means hope on my planet. It’s in Kryptonian.”

“Do you still speak the language?”

“Zhi khap rriv.” Kara said, the Kryptonese flowing off her tongue.

“It sounds like a beautiful language, what did you say?” Lena asked, staring at Kara in wonder.

  
“I just said ‘yes I do’. Um… if you want I could one day…” Kara stopped herself, blushing as she looked down.

She felt a finger poke her side and when she looked up Lena was raising an eyebrow at her, an urge to continue.

“I was just going to say, if you ever wanted to learn, I could try and teach you one day… It may be fun. And if you were able to learn...” 

_ I wouldn’t be so alone _was what she wanted to say, but she held herself back from saying that.

“It’d be really cool! It’d be like a best friend language! Well, Alex knows a little bit, not a lot though. Kal-El also knows quite a bit from what I’ve taught him. But it could still be like, our thing, y’know?” Kara finished with a little shrug.

Lena smiled at her before giving a little nod.

“I think that would be really cool as you said. Maybe we can do that.” Lena agreed.

Kara doesn’t think she smiled that much in a while. “Cool! I mean, cool. Yeah totally. Whenever you want.”

“How do you say ‘I can’t wait’?” Lena asked, scooting her legs to allow her to sit criss cross on the sofa as she faced Kara.

“Well, it’s more of a rough translation but, khap sem rruhsh azhuhm ugem. It sort of means ‘I want to learn now’” Kara said.

“Khap sem rruhsh ashuham ugem?” Lena said slowly, the rough and unfamiliar Kryptonese rolling off her tongue.

Kara stared at her for a second (and is her heart supposed to skip a beat like that?), “Ashuhm not ashuham, but you did really well. Bem ugahn! Good job!” Kara ended up stuttering out after a moment. She clapped her hands and smiled at Lena. She felt overjoyed with hearing her first language roll of the other woman’s tongue. She quickly wrapped her arms around Lena and gave the brunette a hug. There was only a second of hesitation before she felt the hug being returned. After a moment, Kara pulled away and just looked at Lena. 

“I’m so happy I get to share me with you. Does that make sense? I get to really be Kara when I’m with you, I don’t get that a lot, if ever. Thank you for accepting me and loving me.” Kara said, a smaller smile on her face.

“Always,” Lena said before hugging the blonde again. 

After they pulled apart for the second time, Lena shifted back and looked at the TV in front of them. 

“Care to watch a movie?” The brunette questioned.

With a nod, Kara turned the television on and went to Netflix. She scrolled through a few before they settled on some cheesy romcom that Kara forget the name of 20 minutes into the movie. They rested on the sofa, their shoulders touching as the screen played on. 

When Kara felt Lena’s head fall onto her shoulder she didn’t move for a second before slowly resting her own on top of the brunettes. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie. 

The ending was good, the main guy ended up reworking his life and became better for it and the main girl traveled and lived for herself for once. They met again and smiles were exchanged; a happy ending, of course. As the credits rolled Lena lifted her head slightly, signaling for Kara to move. 

The two women stretched some before Lena began to gather her things, saying she had to go back to her place as she had things to deal with at L-Corp. Kara only pouted for a moment.

“Do you um… maybe want me to fly you back? It’s okay if not, it’s just that I'm here and it’d be super easy and I wouldn’t mind at all.” Kara said, looking down at her feet. 

She always seemed to avoid eye contact whenever she talked about her powers, she was certain that wouldn’t always be the case and that it was just like that now because everything between them was new in a way. When Lena hesitantly nodded, she gleamed.

Whipping off her glasses, her new suit materialized over her clothes. The pants were still her favorite part. Sure it felt weird, the fabric just clinging to her skin and the fact she couldn’t feel the clothes she was wearing underneath the suit, but it was still really freaking cool. 

They walked towards her window and Kara opened it before slowly flying out. She turned and reached out for Lena. 

“I’ll never drop you, you’re going to be safer than the Pope in his lil Pope car.”

Lena laughed before she hesitantly reached out for Kara, leaning out of the window. Kara grabbed her waist and pulled her out the rest of the way. Lena quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and Kara fastened her hold on the other woman’s waist. They floated for a moment, Kara allowing Lena to adjust to being in midair.

“You’ll go slow won’t you?” She asked.

“Of course, anything for you Lena.” 

And then she took off, slow and steady, and flew Lena to her apartment where they bid their good nights. 

<=+=>

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know below!!!! xoxo


End file.
